Rising Sun: A Tale of Jacob and Kat
by chansondechat
Summary: About a music manager who happens to get stuck in Forks and grows intrigued by the set of people  or are they people?  who she meets there.  I've only written about a third of it so far.


A new girl comes to Forks. Actually, a new _band _(of musicians)comes to Forks. This is the tale of how one person changes the lives of Jacob, Edward, Bella, and the others in just two weeks – and all by accident. All the old Twilight characters (in their vampire and werewolf form) join the fray. The story is set a few months after _Breaking Dawn_.

**Rising Sun**

** By Cat nuwer**

**Tour 1, Stops 14 and 15**

The room shook and a porcelain lamp next to me nearly rattled its way off a table.

"Turn it down," I shrieked at the tech guy. He jumped into action, turning down dials across the board.

Portland had provided us with a fine venue – a coffee house that turned into rock heaven. We had been on the road for hours and the summer heat had transformed into beads of sweat, dripping down our suntanned bodies. Our last stop had been someplace in Idaho.

"Turn the bass down!" I yelled again, and then caught the lamp with a hand as Frankie strummed his beloved Fender. The lamp cord pulled away from the wall and a spark shot out under a table.

The tech guy, looking harassed, unbuttoned his flannel shirt with undue aggression. I sighed aloud, checking the list of cities I had arranged for the boys.

Next stop – Forks. _Where the hell is that?_ I thought to myself.

With an uncomfortable shutter, our bus halted and I lurched forward, abruptly waking up from deep sleep.

It was raining. _Great… I miss droughts…I miss Los Angeles_.

I stumbled out after Bryan, gripping his back to steady myself. He kissed my hand that was on his arm and I shoved him a little in return. _Not in the mood for love, thanks_. He grimaced as he slid the room key to open our motel door. He then grabbed me by the waist and plopped me down in front of him. _I hate when he does that_.

He playfully pushed me onto the off-color bed, and it groaned under my 130 pounds. I could feel the crusty edges of cigarette holes through my jeans, and the metal frame cold against my neck. I tried not to imagine what had happened in that bed.

Across from me, Bryan's muscles were visible through a soaked white tee. He lit up. Smoke curled around his head, flowing into messy black hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and nibbled his ear lobe, watching the cigarette slip from between his fingers. He stomped it out before the carpet caught fire. When he turned around, I pounced on him, throwing him into the wall with a loud thud.

"I thought you were tired," he said, kissing the base of my neck.

"I am," I replied, and I then lunged onto the decomposing bed, and he scoffed in frustration.

**DAY 1**

After catching a couple hours of sleep, we dragged ourselves into Forks' coffee shop. Turned out that Forks was in Washington. _A rainy state…Awesome,_ I thought_._ But, I had to admit, it was peaceful. No traffic, no overpopulation, no tourists (except us, I guess).

The Fenders and the Tama drum set were tuned and ready, but the boys took a second to check out the audience. It was sparse, but there were a few artsy folk, and one peculiar couple. The couple was well dressed –a Chanel necklace hung around the girl's pale neck. _Wow…never would expect the spoiled rich to be out here_. There was something inherently strange about the way they stood extremely still. Even after the guy flexed his hand and stretched his arm, there was something different about them, beside the fact that they were drop dead gorgeous. _Maybe they're from Seattle_.

"Alright, we're Sunny Daze, and we've got a couple songs for you," Bryan crooned into his mic. As he reached for his black guitar, Drew led with a snare beat and Frankie forcefully picked at his bass strings.

I sat down at a small table by the stage, not really paying attention to the songs I had heard hundreds of times. It felt like ages ago when I had first recorded the boys in the sound studio. That was the beginning of my independent label, Howl. _I'm not planning on selling out, even if my dad owns Capitol Records, _I reflected. I probably should've stayed home and worked with the new bands we were signing. But Sunny Daze was the first group I signed (as well as my fiancé's band), and they were finally starting to make it.

My glance flickered over to the guy in the weird couple. Untidy golden hair framed a pensive face, and his head bopped very slightly to the music. His amber eyes suddenly locked with mine, and I experienced an unexpected calm, a warm sinking feeling like stepping into a bath. I sighed contentedly, refocusing on the band.

There was s a light tap on my shoulder, and I twisted my head to see the rich girl, her short spiky hair gleaming above a perfectly symmetrical heart shaped face.

"Hi there," she said, her voice chiming like bells, "Are you their manager?" With a neat nod, she gestured toward the boys, and I returned a choppy nod, unable to imitate her.

"Great," she replied, and smiled, revealing a flawless set of teeth. They were kind of sharp looking. Inside me, there was an urge to step back a couple feet.

"Um…what can I do for you," I choked out.

"I'm hosting a party in a week and a half, and I'm making an offer for the band to perform," she said, and I realized that her eyes matched the guy's – a soft amber. _Siblings?_

The list of cities and stops was posted in the bus. I excused myself, and she followed, moving like a dancer with a natural grace.

"By the way, I'm Alice, " she said, holding out her hand. When I shook it, it was unusually cold. _Weird_.

"I'm Kat," I responded as I stepped onto the bus. "Let's see. Forks, Seattle, Helena. Looks we're heading out east from there. Sorry."

"Aw. That's too bad," she replied, and I was surprised to feel the slightest distress from missing the event.

"Well, I can contact you for the next tour," I offered, and tried to smile. _I hate fake smiling. But that's business_. She swiftly pulled out a card from her Marc Jacobs' sweater, and handed it over. It read: Alice Cullen – Fashion Designer – 360 541 5843.

"Cute sweater. Is that from his new line? Marc is my favorite designer," I said before I thought about how shallow it sounded.

"Yeah!" she said, looking extremely pleased for some unknown reason. "Well, Jasper and I are heading back home now, but do call," she said, her petite frame dancing toward the parking lot.

_What? Did they have ESP or something?_ But, in literally a second, he was out the door, joining her by a brand new BMW.

I noticed that the boys were wrapping up their set inside. We had to rush to make it to Seattle in time.

The ocean was stunning through the bus windows – it crashed explosively against the shore, rough in the afternoon storm.

BAM!

That didn't sound good.

Our driver, Drew's girlfriend Elise, pounded on the dashboard, muttering prayers aloud. The bus groaned and swayed, the engine steadily dying. As she pulled to the side of the 101 freeway, she snatched her Blackberry and climbed outside. The rest of us waited and watched as she examined the damage, cursed, and then called AAA.

"I'm going to need to get my tour bus to the nearest car shop. We're on the 101, a few miles south of Forks," she said, and then hung up. She irritabily shoved the phone into her jeans and rested on a jagged rock by the side of the road. She was probably thinking along the same lines as me – we would be, at the very least, too late for our Seattle show. _Damn_.

Drowsiness overwhelmed worry, and I drifted off a few minutes later, my head resting on Bryan's shoulder.

BANG!

The sun was now past the center of the sky, and I could see that AAA was trying to figure out how the tour bus could be transported.

"A mechanic may have to work out here. We'll inform the police of the situation, so they won't give you any trouble," said a thin, balding man.

Elise nodded, distressed but ready to deal with the situation.

"We know just the kid, I mean, man for you," said the guy, writing down a number in Elise's travel book, which held notes on locations and freeways.

"Jacob Black," Elise read aloud from the entry.

"Yeah, he's a native of La Push – where we are right now. He works on a lot of local automobile projects. Smart kid, I mean, young man," the man responded, stepping back toward the tow truck. "Let me know if you need more help." He raised a hand to signal that he was leaving.

Elise dialed the number, and set it on speakerphone.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Yup. Who's this?" The voice was deep, but young.

"I'm Elise. Um. I drive a tour bus, and it seems that we have two flats and some internal damage. We talked with AAA and they told us we should contact you."

He hesitated before answering. "Where are you?"

"I think just 10 miles south of Forks."

"Stay there." And then he hung up.

_What the hell was up with that kid? Rude_.

Only minutes passed by when someone shot out of the woods, a few yards away. I gasped aloud. He was enormous – a 7 foot wall of naturally tan skin, clad only in jeans. _Must be Native American_, I guessed.

"How did this happen," he spat, acting aggravated. _Definitely rude_.

Elise looked shocked, like she was afraid he would rip her in two. He probably could with those muscles. I think he noticed that we were all in awe, and he just reacted with deeper irritation, scowling. He bent down to look under the bus, and Elise's hazel eyes bulged as his muscles flexed. Drew's eyebrows could hit heaven, and as he noted Elise's frightened infatuation, he pinched her lightly. She got the hint – her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"The axel rod is broken in the back. It will take at least a week to get the order in for one of those," he seemed more interested now that he had investigated.

The words did not sink in for a moment. Then I realized we would be stuck in this town for a week. The tour would have to be canceled.

"We need it fixed sooner," I demanded, daring to stare him in the face. I had to crane my neck. He looked like he wanted to snarl in response – his lips drew back, but a cruel smirk replaced the animalistic trait I assumed he had.

"Too bad. You'll just have to wait," he said, nearly smiling at his own callousness. "I'll order it tomorrow."

Before I could retort, he was sprinting back into the dense forest.

"Weird guy," said Frankie, taken aback.

_A**hole_, I thought to myself. _He's not just weird, he's awful._

A policeman had pulled over as we remained staring into the woods. He had a full figure, and curly dark hair. As he approached, I noted that his badge read Officer Swann. Cool last name.

"Is there something I can do for you, folks?" he asked in a kind, warm manner

"Yes, we're going to need a place to stay for a week," said Bryan, shaking hands with Officer Swann. "Our tour bus broke down and a villager – "

"A weird one," cut in Frankie.

Bryan gave him a shut-up look, and continued. "Our tour bus has to stay out here since it's too large to tow," he explained.

"That's alright. I'll give you kids a ride back to town. Actually, you can stay at my place, if you'd like," he said in an amiable manner. Maybe he just wanted to keep an eye on us –make sure we weren't psycho. They already had the Jacob kid to deal with. But we were nearly broke in the way of money. And I sure wasn't going to go running to Daddy's funds.

"That would be great," I responded, sending a genuine smile his way. He was the first normal person we had met in Forks. "But we'd probably have to go in two loads, since we have the instruments and luggage."

"That's fine," replied Officer Swann.

The guys started to pile into Swann's car, and I stayed behind to guard our stuff. I guess it was part of my job, being their manager. It usually came before being a fiancé.

"We'll be back soon," called Officer Swann, waving a friendly goodbye. What a nice man.

I strolled over to the shore, admiring the ocean that reminded me of home. The wind blew in rougher patches, but the salty ocean air was not terribly cool since there was slight humidity. A few drops of sweat were welcome, and I took a seat in the pebble-sand. A seagull cried overhead, and as I sat still in the moment, something large and wolf-like stepped into view about a hundred yards away down the coast. _That couldn't be a…_

"Hey."

I nearly had a heart attack. I jumped to my feet to find that Jacob had appeared right behind me.

"You know, you're terrifying enough without sneaking up on people!" I exclaimed, craning my neck again to see his expression.

He laughed, and I was glad to hear it wasn't malicious. It was full of jest and fight, but less intimidating than his exterior.

"I couldn't help it." The snarky grin was back. I wanted to wipe it off his obnoxious face. "Sorry I was rude before. I'm taking care of a mischievous 12 year old girl, and I was worried she'd find trouble, just like her mother." He didn't look down, but rather away, lost in thought.

"Yours?" I asked, interested in how a child could stand him.

He laughed again, sullenly this time, and I glimpsed a quick streak of pain pass through his countenance. The wrath inside me died down slightly at witnessing this vulnerability.

"No," he said, "how ironic."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly curious. Curiosity killed the Kat. I laughed inwardly at my dumb joke. He noticed the small smile that teased my face.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" He asked, baring a loud grin. He looked at me in an inquisitive way, and I could see my short platinum blonde hair reflected in his dark eyes. We were so different. I giggled at this realization.

"Yes," and then I couldn't stop giggling. I turned away, and thought of depressing things until the laughing died back. When I turned back, he shot me a puzzled look.

"Apparently it's not just me," he said, taking a step back in a teasing mimic of the way we had acted out by the forest. A car honked from the road, and I recognized the car to be Officer Swann's.

"Kat! Ready to go?" he called, and I guessed that the others had filled him in on details. Jacob inexpicably snickered behind me, and then covered it up poorly when I turned to glare at him. Swann stretched his head out the window, seeming to recognize Jacob. That kid probably got into a lot of trouble with the law.

"Hey Jacob! How's my granddaughter?" _What? This town is absurd_, I concluded

"Hey Charlie. Well, she's a wild one. But don't blame me. Should I bring her by tomorrow?"

"I'll be working, but how bout when I get off. 7 good?" I stood confused in the midst of this. How could such a good-hearted man be in the loop with such an offbeat kid.

"Cool. Bye," said Jacob. He winked at me (_excuse me!_) and ran back off into the forest.

"Officer Swann, how do you know Jacob, exactly?" I asked as my thirst for solving this town's riddle grew harder to quench.

"Call me Charlie. Billy, Jacob's father, is an old friend and my favorite fishing buddy, and my daughter Bella is, um, close with Jacob," he replied, showing slight hesistance when he reached his daughter's name. He kept his eyes glued on the road. Overprotective?

"So they never dated?" I asked bluntly. My mom had been a journalist, and I learned many useful techniques from her – including the whole 'don't beat around the bush' adage.

"Um. Well. Hmm." He didn't seem to know how to answer. "I don't really know." He looked uncomfortable, so I decided to keep the questions for later. I didn't want to get kicked out on the first day.

"Bella's coming back from a vacation with her husband this Sunday. I believe they were in Paris," he said, sounding unsure of where to direct the conversation.

"Who's the hubby?" I asked before I could help myself. So many new questions had popped up. Like, how old was this Bella chick?

"Edward Cullen. He's 20, a year older than Bella," said Charlie, his voice still plagued with uncertainty. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt nervously. Was he lying? I let it go again, and we rode the rest of the way in silence. My mind was buzzing with the new puzzle pieces to be arranged. Was it possible that Alice Cullen was a relative of Edward's? I don't really know why I found this all to be fascinating. It had nothing to do with me – I was an LA native, a band manager, and a millionaire's daughter (the last was something I didn't frequently discuss). But these people were so different. And so intriguing.

Charlie cleared his throat after he parked, waking me from daydreaming. I jumped slightly, and then blushed at the fact that I was really dazed from lack of sleep and the day's complex sequence of events. The boys approached the car, anxious about the treatment of their instruments.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" I asked through a yawn. Charlie nodded, and showed the way to his guest room. The house was simple, but comfortable. I really didn't pay much attention as I hauled my tired body onto the bed. I was so glad it was not another motel mattress. Living off my own money was getting difficult.

Bryan landed on the bed, next to me. He lifted my hand gently, kissing my ring finger. A small diamond ring rested there, setting aside promises for our future. He pulled me close, allowing me to be the little spoon

"Someday, I want to be the big spoon." I yawned my way through this sentence, and then, without warning, fell asleep instantly.

**DAY 2**

I blinked. Rays of sunlight illuminated Bryan's body, still in the big spoon position. In a painful instant, I realized that I had forgotten to call the venue in Seattle to cancel. My phone was still in the pocket of my jacket, which I had slept in after wearing it the previous day. We had slept for at least 10 hours – maybe we did need a rest break.

One new voicemail. I bit my pinky finger as I listened, a nervous habit.

"Kat, hey, we had a break-in today at the Cyber Café, and we're still trying to figure stuff out, so sorry, but the band can't play tonight. Sorry this is last minute, but we're just – give us a call for your next tour!"

_Whew_. I let out a sigh of relief, but then realized I would have to call the rest of the venues. This could take the whole morning.

There was a note on the kitchen table – 'Feel free to help yourself to breakfast. There's cereal and milk. See you later, Charlie.'

No one else was awake yet, so I tiptoed around the house, looking for my suitcase. I realized that it was in the corner of the living room, but Drew and Elise were sleeping on the pullout bed, which blocked my access. I sneaked back into the guest room, and discovered Bryan's duffle bag. I looked through it, pushing past guitar magazines and cases of picks, to unearth a long button-up shirt. It hung down 2 feet from my hips, so I would have at least a little privacy if someone got up and saw me. There wasn't much modesty in our group anyways. After enjoying some Honey Nut Cheerios, I reluctantly dialed a couple of the venues, crossing my finger for voicemail. I snapped my phone to close it, after leaving a detailed message for a venue in Chicago. I would call the east coast venues later.

KNOCK. pause. KNOCK

There was someone at the door. I was close by it, so I opened it, forgetting my attire.

Jacob took in my whole appearance in a second, and then looked me straight in the eye.

"What have you been up to?" His tone mocked me, but I saw him gulp very slowly and cautiously, as though he was trying to stop the physical process. He also noticed my unbrushed hair, and some mascara marks which had gone unwashed. _Yikes_.

"Not what you think!" I snapped, slamming the door shut. I ran frantically to the pullout bed, swiped one of the sheets, and ignored Drew's grumbles as I headed back to the door. When I opened it, he was still there, and he looked pointedly down at his watchless wrist. I wanted to slam the door in his face again.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said, his sarcasm biting. I saw him like an insect to squash.

"What do you want?"

"Called in the axel rod. Like I said, one week." He gave me one more full glance, barked a laugh, and sprinted back down the street. I gnashed my teeth in fury. He was so irritating!

Drew and Elise had woken up. Elise, her long strawberry hair in snarls, lay there and refused to get up.

"Too early." She groaned, pulling a pillow over her head.

Drew was an early riser, tugging on his jeans, but remaining shirtless. Drew lacked any form of muscles, but he wasn't terrible looking. He was my age, 21, and lanky, with a buzz cut. Tattoes were etched all over his skin, most of them symbols of bands he worshipped, and his Irish ancestry inspired the occasional Gaelic saying and four-leaf clover.

"Bloody hell. I want some bacon."

_Then go get some_, I thought to myself. "It's really nice that Charlie is letting us crash here."

"Mhm." He hung over the fridge, searching. His hunger wasn't going to be appeased by cereal.

"We should go to the market. Maybe we can make dinner for him, you know, to thank him," I said. He nodded, and we got fully dressed. I then remembered that I had no idea where the maket was in town. I submitted to calling the freak.

"Jacob?"

"What, Kat."

"Where's the market over here?"

"On the corner of Rhodey Ave and West Division street."

"Where's that?"

"If you need a tour guide, call elsewhere," he snarled, hanging up. _Touchy_.

"Elise, I need to borrow your Blackberry. Does it have internet?" Google maps always save the day.

That afternoon passed quickly; Drew and I picked up groceries, I completed my calls, and then we all explored the forest behind Charlie's house. The woodland was beautiful now that the sun was shining brightly, lighting the pastel summer flowers. The green moss, in lime and olive shades, brought the whole landscape to life, like we were in a fairyland.

"You remember how we first met?" asked Bryan, being unnecessarily corny.

"You're ruining the moment." I pushed against his shoulders playfully.

"Flower shop. I can't believe you thought I was gay. Major hit to the ego."

"You were buying daisies! It wasn't like you were picking out romantic roses for some sappy girl," I retorted.

"They were for my then-girlfriend. She didn't like roses. Feisty, just like you," he replied, and I realized that I disliked being compared to his ex. I didn't say anything, but instead just sat there in grumpy silence. He didn't notice my change in temper.

"Time to cook the pasta," I murmured, and headed back to the house.

As I stirred the angel hair pasta around, Frankie kept me company. Well, kind of. He was on the phone with his girlfriend Liz, a preschool teacher in LA. I always loved to hear the story of the way they met. Liz was on a trip to the LA zoo with her class, and Frankie was there, alone. She thought he was Chad Michael Murray (they do look very similar), and nearly attacked him, asking for an autograph. Anyways, they had been together for at least 6 months, and I assumed that she wouldn't turn down a proposal. He had already bought the ring, but continually came up with excuses to wait. _Coward_.

As I served the pasta into separate bowls, a shadow of human form appeared over the table, cast from behind me. I hadn't heard anyone sneak up.

"Funny, Bryan." I swung around on the heel of my boots.

Jacob stood there, smirking down in an amused way, munching on Charlie's cereal, directly from the box.

"Boo."

_Ugh_. "You again?"

He responded by stuffing some more Honey Nut Cheerios into his mouth.

"Jake! Introduce me!" I blinked, and then registered that a gorgeous girl, her curly bronze hair flowing over fair skin, stood next to him, the top of her head barely reaching the height of his waist. Then again, she was about 5 feet tall. He was just a beast.

"Renesmee Cullen, this is Kat." He said, smiling genially down at his daughter. I mean…wait what is he to her? Did I catch that she is another Cullen?

"Bella's daughter?" I asked.

Before either of them could answer, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, as though he smelled something revolting. Maybe I should have showered.

"Hi everyone!" I jerked my head toward the melodic voice. Alice Cullen had appeared out of nowhere. _Why does everyone do that here?_

I stuttered in shock. "How" and "um" was all I could get out. Imitating the sound of windchimes, she giggled. It sent chills down my spine, even though the sound allured me. She didn't seem as surprised to see me, even though I had recently informed her that the band and I were heading up to Seattle. I was hooked on this town's unsolved mystery again.

"Jacob, Bella and Edward are coming back early. Bella is really anxious to see Renesmee," said Alice quickly. It was odd that they talked about her like she was a baby – she looked more like a young adult. As I contemplated this, I noticed that Renesmee was twirling about the room, dancing with herself like a little angel. _She is charming._

The peaceful atmosphere broke when a snarl escaped from Jacob. _What the…_

"I was susposed to have her for another day!"

I felt overwhelmed and a little dizzy, so I plopped down onto the couch. A gentle thud nearby announced that someone had joined me.

"Let me show you something," Renesmee whispered, leaning in as though she was revealing a deep, dark secret. I nodded, dazed by my fascination with the girl. She took hold of my hand.

I saw Jacob's face, like I was watching a movie in my mind. He was saying something. "Nessie, please stop running away. Your mom is going to kill me." The vision stopped, and I jerked back from her outstretched hand. She looked a bit offended, so I shot her a forced smile, and her expression warmed. _What just happened?_

I couldn't feel my body. I just felt the drain of shock. And then, I passed out.

"I think she's prone to sleep attacks," said Frankie, casually explaining to Charlie after I tumbled off the couch, causing a slight commotion. My dreams had been plagued with Renesme, or Nessie, as Jacob called her. Maybe she was, literally, a little monster.

"Wait, Jacob was here, right?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, he and Alice, who you probably met, were fighting when I came home," he said, frowning while chewing a mouth full of food. "Verbally," he added swiftly. "Would you like some pasta?" he added before I could comment.

"I think I'm going to take it easy for a while. Maybe I just got stressed from the heat," I said, excusing myself from the room. I needed to think, on my own.

There was a note stuck to the guest room door, signed by Alice. 'Hi there! Would you still consider my former offer? I would love for Sunny Daze to be at my party in a week. Please RSVP! - Alice'. She signed her name professionally, with exquisite loops, like she had perfected it for hundreds of years. Too elaborate for a simple note. Behind the note was an invitation for us with an RSVP address. Something stirred within the room, and I peeped inside to find Bryan on the edge of the bed.

"Kat, we have to talk," he said, his head bowed down, not wanting to meet my glance.

"If this is about my sleep attacks – " I replied, joking and looking for a smile. He didn't respond. _Something is up._ "Talk to me," I said, seating myself next to him. He inched away, and then I finally realized where this was heading.

"Have you been talking to Richard?" He nodded in response and flames roared inside of me. _What is he doing, talking to my dad! My father screws up everything!_

"We're going to take Rick's offer," said Bryan quietly. The flames swelled into every inch of my body. I was furious, and had to remind myself to breathe. _How could he?_

"You know my dad is just doing this to piss me off," I shouted.

He didn't cower back. "So now we aren't good enough to be signed to Capitol?" he retorted, his own fire building.

"He's just stealing my bands. He doesn't want me to be successful on my own," I explained, trying to tone down my level of anger.

"You're a selfish b****" He bellowed, and stomped across the room, creating distance so neither of us could physically retaliate.

"We're done." I yanked off my ring, and threw it at him with all my strength. And then, I was running, out of the house, and into the forest. The night was pitch black since clouds covered the moon, but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to find me. I sprinted, dodging the black masses of tree trunks while the air whistled in my ears and the nightlife croaked along to my gait. I stumbled over roots, and landed flat on my palms, scraping them. I crawled to the tree trunk, using it for support, and then lost control. I sobbed, and brought my scuffed hands over my face, trying to stop this emotional outpour. _I hate him. And my father. Bryan was probably just using me to get to my dad. To get famous. Isn't that what everyone wants, above all? Except me. I want independence, and freedom. But in a world like this, where can I find that?_

My sobs were cut short as I heard a rustling noise in the bushes a couple yards away. The crackle and crunch of movement accelerated my heart beat, and I hid behind the large trunk, scrunching my body into a ball.

"Kat?" _Is that Jacob's voice? He is the last person I need to witness this. _

"What," I groaned, my voice breaking, my throat sore from crying. He walked in the direction of my voice, and then positioned himself beside me. He looked a little startled to see me with my guard down.

"I was going to say 'what the hell are you doing out here,' but I guess now is not the time to get you riled up. You doing alright?"

"Fine," I said sharply.

"I'm your search party, so I'm obligated to bring you back now," he replied, going back to his Jacob-ish ways. But he held out his hands, willing to help me. _Weird. Be mean or nice. Choose!_

"No thanks," I said firmly, pushing myself farther into the tree roots. He didn't protest. We sat in silence for a minute.

"Wanna talk bout it?" he offered.

"No. All you need to know is that Bryan is an a**. Don't befriend him."

"Bummer. I wanted him to be my best buddy." Back to mocking. This made me more comfortable.

"Oh right. You don't have friends," I said, biting back.

"My friends could kick your friend's butt."

"My friends don't talk like third graders," I responded, giggling. I was glad to be distracted.

"Well, my friends don't stab me in the back." _Ouch_. Back to cruel. I lifted my hand without thinking, like I was going to slap him. In a fraction of a second, one of his hands grabbed mine powerfully. I couldn't move it one centimeter.

"Violent, are we," he said, smirking. I struggled against him, my foot shooting out for a kick. His other hand pinned my leg down.

"I will kill you one day," I said, biting down on my lip in frustration, my muscles aching from my attempts. He barked a laugh, like he had this morning. An animalistic trait.

"I'd like to see you try." And then he let go, and I slapped him. Somehow, it hurt my hand more than him. It was like he was made of metal.

"Ow." I held my hand up, trying to observe the damage, but it was too dark.

"That's what you get for trying," he said, leaning close in a taunting way. I then balled my fists, but before I could even think of hitting him, he closed his hands over my wrists.

"That's for your own good," he laughed. I felt a wave of heat, and realized he was inches away from me. "You can't do anything to me."

To prove him wrong, I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't register his expression. It was just a peck, but I jumped to my feet, disgusted in myself. Before I could think, his hands caught my waist and pushed me against the tree. His lips were firmer than his body, and he kissed me deeply, pulling my hips against his. Then he let go, and staggered back. My breathing was ragged, and uneven, as a multitude of emotions raged through me.

"We should go," he said.

We didn't talk on the return trip to Charlie's.

DAY 3

"Babe," Bryan attempted to rouse me, but I rolled over, flattening a pillow over my head. I had been dreaming about something pleasant, but now the real world overwhelmed me, so I turned over to face him.

"If it makes you feel better, I RVSP'd to Alice's show, whoever she is, so that we could make enough to get home. She offered quite a lot of money," he said.

_Money, that's all he ever thinks about_. "No, I want to leave as soon as Jacob fixes the bus." I flinched inwardly at saying his name. I still couldn't explain what happened last night.

"Honey – "

"Please don't call me that. I'll drive down to the Cullen house and tell Alice that we can't make it." I jumped into my jeans, and rushed out of the room. Only then did I realize that I didn't have a car. After a moment of reluctance, I called Jacob.

"Hey, do you think I could borrow a car. Or a motorcycle. Whatever you have that will get me a few miles," I ranted, not wanting him to think that I was calling about something else.

"Where do you need to go?" He didn't sound annoyed, but he didn't sound happy.

"The Cullen's place."

"I'm on my way there. I'll pick you up."

"Okay," I said, hanging up. I was certainly nervous to see him in full daylight. I cringed, remembering our kiss. Before I could shut my mind off to those memories, I heard a loud motor booming down the street, and left the house.

"Hop on," Jacob called from on top of a gigantic, stylish motorcyle. He held out a helmet, although he didn't wear one himself. I clicked the strap under my chin. "Don't be afraid to hold on to me. I swear, I won't make a move," he laughed, brushing aside the awkwardness. Almost hoping that Bryan could see this, I hooked my arms around his waist, and leaned toward him, so that I was stable on the bike. He screeched away from the curb, speeding toward the freeway. On the freeway, it started to rain. That's an understatement. It began to pour, coming down in buckets. Cats and dogs, as some people called it. Jacob turned onto a side road, and as we passed through an area of dense undergrowth, I glimpsed a majestic house ahead. Jacob swerved in the driveway, and I nearly flew off into the mud.

"Could you go any faster!" I exclaimed, peeling myself off of him.

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "But I bet you couldn't handle that." I glowered at him, and this seemed to amuse him. As we rang the doorbell, I caught him checking me out. Damn, I forgot to wear a bra.

"Keep your eyes ahead," I squeaked, and his grin merely grew wider.

The door opened to reveal Alice, cheerful as usual. "Kat, great to see you. Let me get you two towels, you're soaked!" When she pranced away, Jacob shook his hair out like a mane, getting me more wet.

"You suck," I said. This just lifted his spirits. _Does he like being insulted?_

Alice was back with two fluffly blue towels, and we dried ourselves as best as we could. I kept mine wrapped around me.

"Alice, I'm sorry but the boys and I can't make it to your party. We're leaving earlier this week." Alice, an instictively vigilant person took this well, never seeming to be caught unaware. Jacob, on the other hand, looked curiously over at me, his brows furrowing.

I barely noticed a stir in the room, but a couple other people had filtered into the downstairs area. They were all beautiful, and one blonde female was exceptionally stunning. Their skin coloring matched (pure white) and their eyes were amber. Except for Renesmee, who had glided over to Jacob's side – hers were a warm, chocolate brown. And her skin color was rosier, not snow-white. Alice noticed my eyes widen as I observed her family.

"Kat, this is Bella and Edward," she nodded toward the piano bench, where Edward played Claire de Lune, causing Bella to smile. She was intimidating – I sensed an internal power dwelling within her. _So this is Charlie's daughter? They don't seem related at all. _Out of nowhere, Edward laughed smoothly, and Alice shot him an irritated look.

"I'm Emmett," said a well-built guy, approaching me. When we shook hands, the entire room seemed to flinch. _This is really a strange bunch. _"This is Rosalie." The striking blonde sauntered up to his side, unsmiling.

"Welcome to our home," said an older blonde man cordially. "I'm Carlisle, and Esme, is my wife," he said, holding hands with a kind looking woman. _This is overwhelming… _I turned back to Jacob, who was distracted by Renesmee. I nudged his shoulder, anxious to go.

"I think we're going to head out," I said. "But it was great to meet all of you." I turned back to Alice, "Again, I'm sorry about your party." She nodded, as though to say 'it's okay'. Then, her expression went unusually blank.

"Is she okay?" I looked around, and Edward had paused in his tracks, not turning, but remaining very still. When I glanced back at Alice, she was no longer completely zoned out, but she wore a frown. Edward, who had moved closer, seemed distressed while Alice reflected inward. I felt a tug on my arm, and realized Jacob was moving toward the door. He broke the silence.

"We're going to – "

"Wait," Alice whispered, looking toward Jacob. She signaled him with a serious nod.

"Kat, wait outside for me." I shot a puzzled look at the stalled figures around the room, dropped off my towel by the door, and followed orders. The rain had temporarily stopped, so I climbed onto the bike, and re-positioned my helmet. Jacob returned after a minute, but he halted upon seeing me, looking bewildered. _What have I done now?_

"What's wrong?" I asked, uncomfortable with the way he was acting.

"Nothing," he replied, revving up the engine, and zooming onto the road.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," I shouted over the noise. He didn't reply.

Charlie's house was lit; the day had darkened so much that it seemed like nighttime.

"What are you up to tonight?" asked Jacob. It was the first thing he said since back at the Cullen's.

"Probably fighting with my fiance. I mean, ex-fiance."

"Want to go to a bonfire in La Push? You could avoid him," said Jacob, much calmer than usual. _Is he being…nice?_

"Sure," I responded. It had been a crazy day, but I'd rather not deal with Bryan. "But isn't it going to rain again?"

"It'll probably clear out by around 8 or so," he said. I hadn't expected to spend the whole day with Jacob, especially after last night. But he was becoming a pretty good friend.

"But, I prefer you soaked," he added, barking his usual rude laugh. I hit his head with the back of my hand, and then winced. _ Made of metal, I swear._

We rocketed through the forest on our way to La Push, and I felt freer than I had for a while. The wind lapped fiercely against my face, and I felt like howling with joy from the exhilaration. I felt one with with the wind. The rain started again, as though inspired by my mood. I beamed at the sky, staring upward past the treetops, sticking my tongue out to feel the drops. As Jacob parked outside his house, he lifted me off the bike and I didn't object. My heart beat faster when he didn't let go for a second. The rain ran through his short hair, and then spilled onto his face, trailing down to his pink lips.

"Jacob?" hollered someone on the porch, the voice almost drowned out by the patter of rainfall. The man, donning a large black cowboy hat, was seated in a wheelchair. His skin was leathery, worn by age; his wrinkles held great stories and his eyes held great wisdom.

"This is Kat. She's in town for a couple of days," said Jacob, stirring me from my reverie of thought. "Kat, this is Billy. My dad." I smiled at Billy. He talked with those dark eyes, and I felt a shiver pass through my body. As Jacob helped him back into the house, my curiosity piped up again.

"What is the name of your tribe?" I asked, and Jacob gave me a strange look. Almost in warning.

"We are the Quileute. We have lived in La Push for a very long time," he responded. "I assume you will join us for the bonfire tonight?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "Actually, I'm descended from the Navajo tribe. Third generation back. It doesn't show though."

Billy looked up at me. "Is that so?" He sounded interested. Behind his back, Jacob seemed to be impatient, tapping his fingers on a countertop.

"How is that possible? You're as white as one can go," scoffed Jacob, his eyes shifting around the room. _What is up with him?_

"What was your great grandmother's name?" asked Billy, but before I could answer, Jacob gripped my arm, forcing me to walk with him.

"Hey, we're late meeting up with Sam. Later!" said Jacob over his shoulder, leading me forward with a sturdy grasp. As soon as we were out of the house, I attempted to get away from his clutch.

"What is wrong with you?" I said through gritted teeth, trying not to explode while Billy was near.

"Billy is really sensitive. He gets upset when people talk about other tribes," said Jacob, not looking me in the eye.

"Wow. You lie like a natural, Jacob Black," I said under my breath, clawing at him to let me go.

"We actually are late to meet Sam, though," he said, dismissing my statement.

"Your only friend?" I muttered as he opened a dilapidated car door, and basically tossed me onto the seat. "You know, I really don't appreciate the fact that you enjoy throwing me around," I said.

"I know you secretly like it." He grinned, and jerked the car into gear. We traveled through the rain a couple miles, and I turned on the radio, tuning it for a good song. There was nothing to please me – all Daddy's Capitol trash. I slammed it off in disgust.

"Music snob?" said Jacob.

"No, I just don't want to hear all the sellouts that my father owns," I said in disdain.

"Your dad is in the music business?" he asked

"He owns Capitol Records." Jacob's eyebrows raised slightly, but then a little crease formed between them.

"But, if I've got it right, you work for a small label. Why?"

"I don't care about money. I just want to support real musicans," I said, huffing and then staring out the window.

"I'm impressed," said Jacob, "I mean, you could just live off his millions."

"And be a spoiled, rich brat."

"You've got the brat part down."

I smacked his arm. _Ouch_. I sighed, and he caught my glance, and held it. He displayed a strange mixture of what looked like fascination, anxiety, and concern.

"You're pretty easy to read, emotion wise. But I can never figure out what you're thinking," I said, not holding back.

"Ask Edward for help. He's good at that," he said, smiling at an inside joke.

"Oh, is he your lover?"

He barked his laugh, but his eyes clouded over as he lost himself in thought.

"I was kidding," I said, still trying to pick up on his brain waves.

"I hope so," he said, sending me a good 'horrified' face. "I don't swing that way."

"I know," I said timidly. He attempted to look me in the eyes, but I directed mine downward. "For being a mechanic, I'm surprised you don't have a flashy car."

"I prefer to not spend my income on luxury items." he imitated my voice, his pitch much shriller than mine. "I like buses that are prone to break down," he continued, holding his head high.

"Hey, if you want cash, go suck up to my dad, I'm sure he'll pay you to wipe his a**" I said, unafraid to be vulgar.

"What a lady," he replied, smiling brightly. Ahead, a cottage-like house bordered the road, encompassed by fir and spruce trees from the edge of the woods. Jacob swerved onto a dirt path, pulling up by his friend's house.

A broad-chested man with raven-black hair, like Jacob's, approached the car. "What took you so long?" He noticed me, and then spoke again. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kat," I answered, leaning over Jacob to offer my hand, and he shook it carefully.

"Sam," he said, revealing his name. "Looks like it's going to be a clear night after these clouds pass. Good time for a bonfire."

We followed him into the house, and inside stood a couple others that looked similar to Jacob and Sam. _They're as enormous as Jacob!_ _They all must be part of the Quileute tribe._

Jacob nodded toward each of them in turn as he introduced me. "Kat, this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth." They greeted me, and then headed toward the kitchen – a mouth-watering aroma had spread from there to the living room. I tagged along since I hadn't eaten yet, even though it was slightly past noon. My stomach rumbled at the smell of food.

A slender young woman with shining black hair leaned over the stove, where sizzling hamburger patties were being cooked. She brushed her hair behind an ear, and I nearly gasped aloud. The side of her face was mutilated; white scars stood out against her dark skin. I hid my shock as she noticed me, turning down the flame and flopping a few patties onto a growing pile.

"I'm Emily. Feel free to join in with the boys," she said, pointing toward an empty chair near a dining table.

"Let me give you a hand," I said, smushing some ground beef into a round shape. "I used to make burgers with my mom a lot. It's my dad's favorite meal. A true 'American'," I said, dropping the pattie onto the skillet.

"Used to?" she asked, noting the past tense.

"My mom, Jo, died in a fire while reporting. She couldn't let the flames get in the way of a story," I said, purposefully becoming nonchalant. _I can't think about it._

"That's awful. Are you okay?" She had paused, and the ground beef slid off her tender hands.

"Me," I said, blinking innocently. "Yeah, I'm doing fine," I lied.

"So what have you been doing with old Jakey?" shouted a male voice from behind us, and a couple others chuckled and barked a laugh. _What is up with that barking laugh? Hereditary?_

"He's fixing my tour bus," I said simply, winking at Emily, who had rolled her eyes at their comment.

"Paul, shut it," said Jacob, unnecessarily defensive.

"I bet your sister wouldn't like that tone," replied Paul, snickering. Jacob growled, and Sam sighed heavily. _They act like animals, _I thought to myself.

"You're in a band?" asked the kid named Seth. He wore a friendly smile, and seemed peaceful amidst the bickering.

"No, I manage a band," I responded, placing a serving of patties on the table.

"Cool," he said, blushing slightly. The guys' heads turned toward Seth, as though they were trying to pick up on his thoughts. Then they all reached for the plate at once, forgetting any manners.

"We've got some stuff to do, but we'll be back for the bonfire, " said Jacob, rising. A couple others followed his movement. Jacob nodded at Sam, and the group seemed to split in two, exiting out of different doors.

"You can help me set up, if you'd like," said Emily, not paying attention to the mass exodus.

Emily and I spent the rest of the afternoon preparing food, finding wood for the fire, and conversing in small talk. By the time the dinner was prepared, the boys were back and helped move everything to the cars so we could set up by the coast. Jacob didn't return with the rest, but I didn't mind. On the way to the beach, Seth and I discussed music, and he listened as I ranted about my dad. The others were distracted by Paul, who was cursing because his fiance couldn't make it since she was stuck at work.

The fresh breeze of salty air was like a homecoming; I felt a pang of longing for LA, but also a growing appeciation for La Push. The roaring fire crackled beneath emerging stars and the orangish-pink horizon glowed. As I stared beyond physical boundaries, I thought of Bryan and our relationship. _ It is over. He can go join my dad. I don't care._

Others from the Quileute tribe arrived, and I recognized Billy relaxing underneath the shade of a pine. Some younger boys wrestled each other, their energy brimming over. The elders of the Quileute rested silently, their expressions distant and unreadable.

"Kat," called Emily, over by her car. As I walked closer, she pulled out a huge bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," I said, laughing at the fact that she was sneaking it past the boys. We both took long swigs, and giggled at ourselves. I suddenly felt the urge to do something unexpected.

"I'll race you to the ocean," I whispered, already feeling a slight buzz. She sprinted off like a gazelle, and I scurried after her, pushing myself to go faster. We tied as we rushed into the crashing waves, allowing ourselves to get soaked. I dove in, pushing off the bottom of the sandy floor with my feet. When I emerged, I noticed the profile of a figure by the shore.

"Jacob come on in!" I exclaimed, pretending to be a sea otter as I dived in a second time. Emily had walked back out to the beach, and was squeezing the salt water out of her hair. As I jogged over to them, I realized for a second time that I was bra-less. I thanked the fading light, and the fact that I was too tipsy to care. Jacob's expression was that of an impatient father.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, smelling the whiskey.

"Nope!" I said, giggling. I caught Emily's eye and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to take her home," said Jacob, and before I could tell him off, he launched me onto his shoulder. Emily couldn't stop laughing as I tried to get away with no success. "Will you be okay?" he added, seeing that she was inebriated as well.

"Yeah, it'll wear off quickly," she responded as I grabbed a chunk of his hair in protest, still trying to escape. As he walked toward the woods, I wondered where we were going.

"Jake, Jake. Can I call you Jake?"

No response.

"You're no fun. Do you know that."

Silence.

"I'm really fine, you know."

"Kat, control yourself for once."

I stopped jabbering, and instead huffed once, and gave in to his capture. As he tramped through the forest, holding me tightly, I dozed off, and when I woke again, we were in an unfamiliar room. I slid down the length of his warm body as he sat down on a bed, his hands still on my back.

"I am very drunk" I admitted, poking him in the chest. Weakly, I fell onto his shoulder, and he remained motionless. His heart beat evenly beneath thick brown skin.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" I asked, giggling, and laying down on his bed playfully. I couldn't register his reaction since everything was a little hazy, but he laid down next to me, and I felt his breathing against my neck.

"This isn't a good idea," he said, running a finger against my cheekbone.

"I know," I agreed, kissing his nose. He leaned in, and I tried to pull him toward me, but he didn't budge.

"I warned you," he said, and then closed the gap between us, kissing me fiercely. As my hands ran through his hair, he moaned softly, and he squeezed me against his body. I could barely breathe. Then he loosened, and let go.

"Kat, we can't do this," he said, his lips on the nape of my neck.

"Just shut up," I murmured, and cuddled up next to him again. But my sight grew hazier, and I drifted off into sleep.

DAY 4

"I can't help loving Renesmee. Imprinting is a natural thing that no wolf can control. You'll see what I mean one day," said Jacob.

As tears fought their way out, I turned away from Jacob in shame, my back facing him.

"But, there's still human in me. And that human heart – well, it knows that I can't help loving you, too," he said quietly.

I almost laughed at his sentimentality, since it was so rare. But then I thought about what he had admitted.


End file.
